Secrets Untold
by Dwen
Summary: Post Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts is still going on. But why has the trio returned there? What is Draco searching? And what does a Lestrange have to do with it all?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize as from the HP series in this story, is officially JK Rowling's. The rest might be inspired by random books read here and there. And after that, whatever little is left around belongs to petty little me. So don't glare at me for not being original, okay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introductions

**Prologue**

The soft sunlight light filtered into the oaken and mahogany bedroom. The room was classic. Ancient, well kept, mystic and beautiful. In the middle, on a giant blue and gold four-poster bed lay a young woman. Her features were sharp, regal and carried a tired yet intelligent look.

_Beside her, lay a tiny form of a baby girl. Her eyes shut in sleep and chubby face carrying a hint of a smile._

_A black robed man sat on the edge of the bed, beside the mother and daughter. His gaze was fixed on the girl. Mind calculating, contemplating and observing._

_Finally, he turned to the mother and shook his head in affirmation. "She is the one."_

_The lady smiled, as a wave of joy like never before swept through her. She gave the man an imperceptible nod, as he handed over a beautifully carved pendant to her._

"_When the time comes." he murmured._

_The woman looked at her asleep baby," I shall see to that"_

_------_

To most around her, Kara Lestrange was imperceptible. No doubt, she was gorgeous and had intellect. However, she was also an enigma. So secretive that none of her housemates could claim to be close friends or confidants of hers. She was in the crowd and yet, perfectly distant when she wanted to be. She controlled everything around her, people and even circumstances.

At 17 years of age, she was the most prolific character of Ravenclaw, and yet, hardly known by most outside her house. It was therefore, not very hard to imagine her being lost in the sea of faces at Hogwarts.Perhaps because she let herself be so. On the other hand, maybe, because did not have the time for anyone.

But this year of her life changed everything. From the low profile life of hers, Kara suddenly rose up to the latest ranks of gossip and topics amongst the handful of students left in the school.

Now, a week after she was back to school, Kara could hear the not too subtle whispers shadowing the hallways as she moved for the next class. The topic was more than obvious. The Lestrange family had been devastated, and every trace of it ruined. A gigantic manor and a floating dark mark was all that was left of the place.

And the only survivor was Kara Lestrange.

The press was focusing on her for weeks. Daily prophet kept trying to bring out the reason to her being the sole survivor after a Death Eater attack, that not even her infamous parents could stand.

They publicized her as the new Harry potter, who just tricked death when everyone else perished. There was excitement. Every witch and wizard wanted to know how this girl survived the face of death after being caught up in that very manor with her whole family and 10 death eaters.

Sadly for them, Kara refused the limelight. She chose to return to Hogwarts like a brave few others, to continue to study magic. For her, the place still had a mask of safety, and protection from the people that hounded the whole of her summer after the incident.

And so, resolutely, she kept a non interested look at all the stares and reached the great hall. It was lunch, and the place looked nothing like before. Extra tables and chairs had been removed, for the lack of students, and to promote school unity. Now, stood in the center of the huge hall a long table, fitting the exact number of students left in the place. There was always a chance nowadays, that you'd end up sitting beside a person you have never known.

As she slowly scanned the place for a seat, Kara realized that the only empty place was one next to a group of Gryffindors, more appropriately titled, the Trio. She always wondered why there had been rumors of them not returning to Hogwarts this year. Wouldn't Granger want to complete her N.E.W.T.S with top marks? Yes, Voldemort was a new problem everyone was facing. But even then, Kara doubted that Granger would leave studies to go face him.

Smirking to herself and a mental image of Granger trying to read a book and hex a Death Eater, the Ravenclaw made her way to the empty place and took the seat. As she began eating the food off her plate, Kara reminisced at her life and current problems. There was just so much to think about. Problems of inheritance of her property, Voldemort, her life. Kara sighed inwardly, wishing she had someone to talk to about all this.

Suddenly, she felt someone push against her back and sneer, "Do you have a habit of getting into people's way?"

Kara turned around to face a pale faced blonde someone. Her eyes immediately brightened up and a twinkle appeared it them. The faintest hint of a smile graced her lips. And yet, the voice that came out of her mouth, was chillingly cold.

"Funny, I would think after your fiasco last year, you would have mellowed down Malfoy. Apparently, some things never change."

She saw him smirk. He leaned down towards her placing one hand on the seat beside her, and whispered back," You wish, Lestrange." And with a long look, he moved away, and continued on his way, earning glares from Potter and his friends who he thankfully ignored.

Kara turned back to her meal, her hand slipping to the exact place where Draco kept his earlier. A small parchment grazed her palm and she quickly and coolly pocketed it.

Minutes later, she was out of the hall and in a corridor, opening the parchment and performing a spell that revealed all its contents.

An elegant scrawl appeared on the yellowish paper. Kara smiled. It was as usual.

Lake. At 8. Bring Cloak. No excuses.

DDNT

Sometimes, she marveled at the simplicity of the notes. But the complexity of the situation was what caught her attention the rest of the times. After all, it was hard to be close friends with Draco Malfoy.

Contrary to what the people thought about her, Kara was a completely open book to some people around her. One, had been Julian. And the other, Draco. She never really considered him a friend at first. But situations brought them closer. Close enough to be known inside out by him.

It was difficult, and yet, equally easy at the same time. While she found it tough to be really frank with him, he knew her so well that he wouldn't rest until she told him about her thoughts. And it was the same with her. And through this trust on each other, Kara got to know about the whole incident in Draco's sixth year. The way he was to kill Dumbledore and couldn't.

He had come to stay over at her Manor in the summers. Voldemort was beyond rage when he found out that Draco wasn't able to kill Dumbledore and that Snape had to do it for him. He ordered Draco to be killed. Fortunately, Snape saved him and brought him to the Lestrange Manor. It was there that she met him for the first time. A boy with a hollow look in his eyes and hopelessness surrounding him. Julian extended a hand of welcome to him, and she followed. More out of trust on Julian that anything else.

And in a sweep, all her misconceptions about the famous snotty boy Draco, were gone. He repented his actions deeply, and wanted to rectify them. Draco had decided to join the Order. To oppose the Dark Lord who took away his family and was ready to kill Draco for his services.

Over time, Draco confided into Kara and Julian the truth about Voldemort, and his Horcruxes. He refused to tell them how he knew about this, but he assured them it was true. And that he was convinced, one of the Horcruxes was in Hogwarts. Draco wanted to find that Horcrux and give it to the Order. It was his way of telling them he was ready to join their ranks.

At first, Kara refused to believe all this. But slowly, as she mulled over whatever he told her, she found herself convinced and willing to help Draco. Just like Julian.

And then, tragedy struck. Death eaters found out Draco's location and attacked the manor. Draco managed to escape with Kara. While Julian perished. It was a huge shock to her. Her brother and the only person she had ever been so close too, was dead. And suddenly, Kara felt like doing nothing about the Horcrux.

It was Draco that forced her to return to Hogwarts with him. He fueled in her the hate for Voldemort that had been present, but dormant. That, along with the fact that the animalistic press was getting hard to bear, made her return to Hogwarts again. Of course, their friendship was to remain a secret, as Draco didn't want anyone to hurt Kara because of him. Kara found this chivalry rather irritating, but Draco was obstinate, and in the end Kara had to give in.

Till now, their search for the Horcrux had yielded nothing. Their only information about the thing was that it was stuck in something of Rowena Ravenclaw's. It was just like holding on to straws, but the search continued. The last time Kara had met Draco was when Draco found out this first piece of information.

And now this was the next note. Kara breathed in slowly, as she wondered what Draco had found next. But the momentary feeling of anxiousness melted away as she saw the parchment again.

DDNT.

Kara smiled and shook her head. It was after she had told him about how it irked her to have such an ordinary name that Draco started to sign his messages this way. To remind her that he, had a special name. It was childish, but made the point.

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Kara burned the parchment, as always. But her mind was somewhere else. Someday, she would find something with her name in it too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what dyou think? Good or shabby start? Worth continuing? It should be worth reviewing hopefully…

Anyway, next chapter will have a lot more action and things should clear up or get confusing (depending on how well you can decipher hints and such meaningful wink). We'll also meet the wonderful trio pretty soon (though perhaps not in the next chapter…

Also, please do tell me what you think of the fictional character Kara. Opinions really count!

-Tanu


	2. The third Horcrux

**Disclaimer: **So right, as said before. Harry Potter is a property of J.K. Rowling (though I wish it wasn't so!) yada yada etc etc…and I honestly promise I'm not stealing her ideas for my own benefits! So that's done...now, read on!

The third Horcrux

**Chapter One**

_"Marie!Marie!"A deep voice was rising from the stairs, getting louder by the minute._

_A woman stirred upstairs as she recognized the voice. She stood up almost immediately and rushed to the door._

_"Francios?Is that you?"_

_The man named François came to a halt in front of her, panting and trying hard to catch his breath. He looked as if he'd seen death. His face was marred by a fresh scar that ran from his forehead to the right ear. It was dripping with blood, which had soaked most of his cloak._

_"Are you okay? François! what happened?" the woman asked in panic._

_He looked faint, but managed to speak out," The locket. Marie…The locket…"_

_Marie looked about in confusion. What locket? What was he talking about? But before she could ask him, he collapsed to the floor._

_"François!"_

_She kneeled down beside him, taking his head in her arms. He was whispering deliriously now._

_"Cursed…open…maze…curse…"with a last urgent look at Marie, he tried to convey what he wanted to say. And then, his body went limp and eyes stone cold._

_Marie wailed in anguish. Her brother, and last Male heir of Ravenclaw,was dead._

-----

"Ms.Lestrange? Ms.Lestrange!"

Kara jerked up as her name was called out. she had been too engrossed in planning how to escape the tower without attracting much attention when she went to meet Draco later. Now, she would have to suffer.

"Yes Professor?"

Professor Flitwick looked at her with disapproval.

"Can you tell me more about the bubble head charm? Or perhaps you could give us a small recap of what I said." He asked in a clipped tone. The tone was sharp, but it failed to match the one Mcgonagall had.

Kara sighed inwardly, and tried to recollect all she knew about the Bubble head charm. What was it again? Bubble head, something about underwater breathing…She trailed off aimlessly.

"Just as I thought!" professor Flitwick squeaked. Kara braced herself for a detention. Perhaps she would have to clean the Dungeons…

_Rrrring!_

The bell had rung! She hurriedly grabbed her backpack, and before the Professor said a word more, groups of students including her quickly wished Professor and ran out of the class.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as she headed towards the grounds. It was a disaster, how classes went on till so late nowadays. All thanks to Voldemort ofcourse.For after lunch, there was a three hour practice, which supposedly helped them all fight the forces of evil. Kara often scoffed at that. She doubted the death eaters were going to wait around when the training was put to action.

It would be different then. Like her summer this year.

Kara breathed in slowly, as she tried to block that thought from her mind. But she couldn't.

Images of Julian screaming at her to go away struck her painfully. The screams, the begging, the high pitched, terrorized wails. Kara shuddered. It was just so much to think about.

_Then stop thinking about it! You are alive. And this is no time to think about this!_

Yes, she was alive. And she would make full use of it. she would avenge Voldemort for what he did to her family, and her brother. Resolutely, Kara opened her eyes and made her way to the castle doors. Then taking a look around, she wrapped an invisibility cloak around her, a gift from her mother.

She remembered with a pang of her mother. The lady she idolized with her heart and soul. Who was now lying in a cemetery, with only a headstone as a reminder. Shaking her head, Kara headed towards the edge of the lake. She knew where Draco would be standing, right behind the huge beech tree. The place where you were in the open, yet hidden.

_My discovery._ Though Kara smugly and increased her pace.

----

As usual,Draco was the first one to reach the spot. He shook his head in disapproval. If there was one thing he hated, it was being late. and people who were late. But yet, Kara was never at time.

He felt happy as he thought about her.

In a span of just a few months, Kara Lestrange had come to mean the world to him. She was not beautiful outside, but inside as well. and equally determined. She could be sensitive or blatantly outspoken, caring or dismissive, eager or bored and so many things. You could never get tired of knowing her. But even then,Draco knew one thing…Kara trusted him.

It was the most wonderful thing he'd experienced, in years. No one else had trusted him before, like she did. Even his mother, believed Draco was not trustworthy. Yet Kara, blindly put faith in him. And he was sure not to let it down. He would prove her trust right. He would find the Horcrux and redeem himself in front of the Order members.

And he knew, she'd be there to help him.

As if on cue, a figure began to materialize out of nowhere in front of him. A silvery cloak slowly slipped down and the figure was now clearly visible. It bent down to retrieve the cloak, and shrunk it with magic, pocketing it.

Kara finally looked up and greeted Draco with a quick hug.

"Your Late." Draco remarked and Kara knew what was coming next. An explanation from her.

"As usual." She tried with a smirk, but Draco raised his eyebrow. she sighed. "Okay, I missed a near detention, and I had to straighten out my cloak. That's why I'm late."

But he didn't buy it. Kara sighed.

Sometimes, Kara felt he knew Occulmency. Why else would he know what was going in her mind? Or when she was lying?

"Fine!" she admitted in defeat," I was thinking about him."

Draco fixed his gaze on her. The silver eyes made her feel at home usually. But today, there was something in them that made her feel uneasy. Something she had never ever seen before.

"You know he's gone." He spoke in a flat tone. But she knew, it cost him every ounce of strength to say so. Draco blamed himself for Julian's death, and the subject was seldom brought up. Like today.

She nodded imperceptibly and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Draco gazed ahead of her, focusing on the ripples the giant squid made on the Lake's surface. Kara felt a jolts uneasiness and helplessness rush through her. Draco looked just like the first time when she saw him, vulnerable and hollow, and she suddenly wanted to comfort him. Kara moved towards him, her hands rising on their own accord to meet his face. Her mouth opening to tell him it wasn't his fault-

_Splash!_

The sound of water from the lake made her jerk back. She put her hand to her side unsure what just happened seconds before. Was she actually going to comfort Draco? That was not what Kara Lestrange did. Comforting people was not her thing. And yet…

Draco looked away from the lake, and back to her. "So, we didn't come here to see the façade did we?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head, trying not to mull over the previous thought. "You found something. Didn't you?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure about that. though I think I have…but you never really know. Still, the place looks Ravenclaw enough." he conceded as they began walking into the forbidden forest.

Kara stopped at the edge of the forest, looking curiously at Draco. "Your joking right? you found something inside _there_? As in, you went into the forbidden forest by yourself?"

Draco looked miffed by this statement. "What? Cant I go inside that place?" he paused, and then, looked insulted, "You mean to say I'm a coward?"

Kara giggled inwardly, she just loved teasing Draco however she could. But on her face, was a look of thoughtfulness. "Well, judging by your past record, I wouldn't exactly call you Gryfinndori-"

But before she could complete the sentence, Malfoy chased her into the forest. Laughing, and at the same time, running as if her life depended on it, Kara soon reached a large clearing. She stopped, panting heavily. "Okay... Okay... truce. I'm tired." she panted out.

Draco stopped too. And looked around, trying to catch his breath. "We're here." He said, forgetting all about the little chase.

Hearing him say that, she finally paid a proper look around the place. It was just a small clearing. A patch of wild grass, encircled with trees and magical toadstools popping up now and then. A few holes in the ground, which Kara suspected was the work of Nifflers -most adept at digging-could be seen at regular intervals.

"Here where?" she asked finally. "I-are you trying to pull my leg or something?" Kara added suspiciously. Draco cast a haughty look and then bent to one of the furrows. And then, to her disbelief, he began poking his wand inside it.

"What in Circe's name are you doing?" She demanded as Kara went over to Draco. But Draco did not answer. Infact, he didn't need to. The hole was growing bigger and bigger by the second. And minutes later, it was a tunnel, that could easily let in one person at a time.

Speechless for once, Kara continued looking at Draco, as he stood up and tucked his wand into his robe.

"Well?" he demanded finally, "lets go inside."

Kara looked down at the tunnel and then back at Draco, "How did you know about that?"

Draco smirked and sat at the edge of the tunnel, ready to slip in.

"Well, there is this book, in the restricted section of the library, dealing with legends as to secrets rooms, passageways and such in Hogwarts. It's been banned because some groups of students were using it earlier to their advantage. It had this tunnel listed in it. Of course, I don't expect anyone's been here. The page was very cleverly hidden. I saw it by fluke myself."

Kara observed him skeptically. Who would write such a thing in a book? She knew it would be futile to ask him that or how he got to know about the book. Or how he got into the restricted section. But she still wanted an answer to one question.

"Have you been in there before?"

"Once." He replied and looked down the tunnel. "Its an interesting place. Like I said, very Ravenclaw-ish. That's why I thought you should see it too."

Kara nodded. Then she sat on the edge of the tunnel and looked down. It was pitch black. She looked back at Draco, a bit apprehensive. Kara had never been a really big fan of adventures and unknown places. And this tunnel, was on that list.

Draco grinned at her expression. "Ladies first. Or are you feeling scared?"

She frowned at him. It was the old trick of 'are-you-too-afraid' and 'chicken', but nevertheless, she fell for it. Quickly, she lowered her legs into the steep tunnel, and with a quick heave, let herself go. The slide down the tunnel was very very steep, and Kara found herself screaming at the top of her voice in fear.

She took a quick look to spot Draco behind her. Then, turning forward, she closed her eyes, and prayed for a safe landing.

----

A couple of minutes later, when she finally landed on the horribly cold floor beneath, Kara didn't know whether to laugh with relief, or wince with the pain her in her back. Dazed by the journey, she got up gingerly to her feet. Kara turned around, waiting for Draco. It was seconds later, that's she realized what a wrong place she was standing at. Directly at the tunnel's opening. If Draco came hurtling down…

And in a flash, she was down again, Draco on top of her.

Her felt the air being punched out of her, and her body protested on the sudden weight. She choked out," Draco, get off! You're crushing me!"

Draco apparently, was rather dazed too, and took his time to answer. "Will you wait! I'm trying to get up!" he spoke rapidly, and supporting his body on his hands, tried to get up. Unfortunately, the floor was muddy and rather slippery, and he promptly slipped back to his original position, cursing loudly.

Kara groaned in frustration.

So, she was stuck in a muddy slippery patch, being positively crushed by Draco,who was pressing on top of her. On top of her… Suddenly, the situation became awkward, as she realized what close proximity she was in with Draco. She could see his face so clearly.

And his eyes…silver. No, silvery, with hints of pale blue, and oddly enough, pale green in them. A lock of hair was dangling down into his eye, and his chiseled features were lit by the light of her wand laying beside her.

The light made that piece of platinum hair shine. It looked so…so luminescent, and so captivating. Still, it marred his face. She raised up her hand, to flick it back, her eyes never leaving his face.

"This place wasn't so-" Draco stopped mid-sentence, as she gently removed the violating hair from his face, and carefully pushed it back. Her hand came to rest in his hair, and she felt him shudder slightly at her touch. Kara began to pull her hand back at this, but he drew near looking oddly at her.

Kara could see his pale eyes darkening to a mercuric colours,as she trailed her hand down to his cheek. Draco inched forward, and she could feel his breath on her face.

_So near. So…scandalously near. Oh Merlin!_

Kara jerked to reality at the thought, quickly removing her hand from his face. She could hear her heart thudding, and cursed herself silently.

_What wrong with me! This is Draco. I was just about to kiss Draco!_

A voice in her head asked her what was wrong with this, but she knew. it as just too…too inviting and right to be correct.

"Sorry" she blurted out, her face flushing ,as Draco moved back, "That hair looked out of place."

_What am I saying!_

Draco was watching her quietly, clearly not able to accept the statement as a fact. But he nodded, and finally, deciding a new technique, rolled off her. It worked, and they were both up on their feet minutes later. Kara glanced at Draco, who was cleaning his robs with his wand. The lock of hair was back in place.

"This place wasn't so muddy last time." He finally said, obviously ignoring the events that had followed when he tried to say the same thing earlier.

Kara nodded and glanced around for the first time since they came down the tunnel. Draco had been right. the place could never be mistaken as something other than a Ravenclaw belonging.

The place was lit with blue flames, casting an eerie glow to the place that made the room very uninviting. The walls were covered with blue frescoes of ravens, with silver beaks and sharp eyes. At regular intervals, were silver crafted raven shaped flame holders, with sapphire eyes that were gleaming in the blue fire. the room was rather longitudinal, and at the far end of it was the most beautiful piece of crafting that Kara had ever seen.

It was a huge, life size statue of a raven, made entirely in the colors blue, black and silver. From the work, Kara guessed it was nothing less that expensive goblin wrought silver, embedded with black metal and pieces of sapphire and lapis lazuli for the finishing effects.

The bird on a whole had a haughty and majestic look about it. Its piercing blue eyes stared directly at Kara, making her feel rather uncomfortable. But try as hard as Kara might, she just couldn't look away from the image.

The ravens eyes bored into Kara with a look of silent knowledge and she felt a sense of déjà vu suddenly. Kara had seen this Raven before. Not only seen it…she knew it.

Out of nowhere, memories that she never knew she had began to surface. Kara took a step towards the statue.

_She was five, with her mother, who was pointing at the raven. its large wings shone so brightly in the lantern light that Kara had to shield her eyes…_

A step more.

_Six, this time. Her father brought her close to the bird, his hand held a small half broke locket. He turned to Kara with a small smile._

In the distance, she barely heard Draco call out her name unsurely. She took a few more steps.Memories were racing now.

_She was a baby, in a room with her mother and a strange man. Eight, playing in the library when she heard her mother scream her uncle's name. She raced up the stairs to find Uncle François dead._

­Draco followed Kara uncertainly. she looked like she was in a trance, following the path to the end of the small room. He wanted to wake her up…pull her back. But something in him told him not to.He watched as Kara took her final step.

Kara could one last memory clearly now.

_A young woman, stood in front of the statue. She waved her wand and muttered a few words. Words she had carefully mulled over and chosen for this place. The sapphire eye of the Raven glowed mesmerizingly for a second, and then everything was still. The woman smiled. The task was done, now she had to test it._

_Slowly, she raised her hand to meet the beak of the bird._

As if on cue, Kara raised her hand, and did the same.

Her hand met the bird, and she pressed it onto it.

Kara felt a huge surge of heat shoot through her palm into the whole of her body. It was painful. All of a sudden, the memory was gone, and she stood facing a glowing Raven. As the sharp pain flooded through her body, numbing her senses, Kara tried to pull her hand back. But it would not budge.

A weariness began ensnaring her senses, and she felt blackness close into her. She could hear a panicked voice shouting from behind her… but the thought of looking back itself was unfathomable. The heat had increased a ten fold now, and Kara felt something liquidy materializing on her palm.

_I'm melting. I'm dying._

The liquid began to harden in her hand. Kara felt someone pulling her away from the statue. Her eyes came in contact with the blazing ones of the raven, and a small voice spoke in her head.

_You came._

Then, the world went black.

--

A/N: Read n Review! Its not a bad thing to do!

Next Chapter: What happened to Kara? and the mysterious things identity.And...we finally DO meet the Trio and see what are they upto!

P.S: Beta-Readers are needed desperately! Please contact me if anyone at all is interested!


	3. Secrets and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I've decided to steal all of JKR's work and use it for my own benefit. So ha! Do whatever you want to!

**Secrets and Beginnings**

Chapter Two

"Kara! Kara wake up! are you okay?"

A worried voice washed over her as she bleakly opened her eyes. Her whole body was aching, but the pain lessened every second. Her eyes finally focused, and Kara saw a worried Draco looming over her. As soon as he saw her awake though, the worried expression vanished behind a mask of anger and impassiveness.

"What were you doing?" he demanded angrily, helping Kara sit up.

Kara propped herself against the nearby wall and took a deep shuddering breath. Then everything came back to her. The statue, fire, the memories which were hers and not hers. and the cold object…

Quickly, Kara cast a look at her hand. There was an object in it. Kara began to pocket it but Draco interrupted. "What is that?"

Kara looked at the object.

"That's…a locket and a chain." she answered lamely. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I can see, but where did it come from?"

It was a split second decision. Kara could tell him about the locket and get over with it. but somehow, she didn't want to. Not at the moment at least. she needed time for herself to inspect the locket and find out why she got all those memories. Something Kara wasn't too keen on doing with Draco around.

"From nowhere. It's mine. It must've come off somehow." She answered without hesitation and put the chain around her neck, stuffing the locket inside her robes and out of sight. The locket touched her skin cooling it, and Kara felt tiny tingles run through her body. Kara shivered slightly. She had to find out what this locket was and fast.

Thankfully, Draco had shifted his focus from the locket, and was now bent upon getting an answer for his previous question. Kara told him most of what happened. But she left out the lady and the raven talking to her.

"That's strange," Draco wondered as she concluded her story. "I touched the statue too, but nothing happened to me…"

"Maybe it's because you're not a Ravenclaw." She answered.

"I don't think so. It has to be something else. I mean, statues don't behave that way, unless they are cursed, or unless…"Draco stopped, casting a look at the Raven. "Kara, you don't have an ancestry to Rowena Ravenclaw do you?"

Kara looked at him, stupefied for a second and then laughed. "Me? Rowena Ravenclaw? Shouldn't I bear a surname meaning anything like 'raven' then? Of course not!"

Draco smiled too and shook his head. "So much for that then."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating the events and on different line of thoughts.

Draco was concerned about Kara, and why the statue reacted the way it did. Kara on the other hand, was pondering over the raven's words. nothing made sense to her. you came. what was that supposed to mean?

Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"You should thank me by the way." He said in a voice bordering on being smug.

Kara looked at him in confusion. "Why on earth? you never did anything for me."

Draco smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did. If it weren't for me, you, Miss Lestrange, wouldn't be sitting here right now talking so normally. I pulled you away from that thing."

Kara smirked back. "Well, fine then. Good you did so. I'm glad."

Draco frowned. "That's it?"

Kara could laugh at that moment. "Well, yes. What do you want me to say? Thank you, my life is debted to you?"

"That's the least you could say."

Kara smiled mischievously and then, leaning towards Draco, batted her eyelashes and said in a sugary pansy like voice, "Oh, so you mean you wouldn't save a poor little helpless girl while she was dying if you knew she wouldn't say thank you, Drackie?"

Draco recoiled in surprise. "Merlin! Where did that come from?"

Kara laughed. "I thought you liked Pansy. That's where."

Draco made a disgusted face. "I have an allergy to pugs."

"Oh, so mean when you dated Pansy you didn't know she was a pug?" Kara asked him innocently.

Draco frowned and closed in, as if trying to intimidate her, and then spoke in a chilly whisper. "Do you have a death wish Lestrange?"

_He looks so cute when he's trying to be scary! No wait, that wasn't right. What's wrong with me today!_

Kara laughed nervously as she tried to shut the though train in her mind. the day was turning out weirder than weird.

Suddenly she found a secret place that was potentially Ravenclaw, got a locket, met a talking statue that talked only to her, and now, she felt herself being attracted to Draco like never before.

It gave her a headache. And a need to sort things out.

"Lets go back. I'm tired. I need rest."

"Yes. We should go to bed. come on. "Draco added getting up and extending his hand.

Kara quirked a brow at his statement. A pun, she realized, as she saw a twinkle in Draco's eyes. Kara shook her head to herself.

_Boys will be boys._

**---------------------------**

"I can't believe that the git is still in school."

The comment got a general nod of assent from most of the people seated on the table. Ron cast another dark look at Draco's retreating back. He had just been so awful to that Ravenclaw girl. A wave of fury unleashed over Ron as he thought about this year, and the events of the one gone. "He thinks he still owns the place or something. After his stupid stunt last year-"

"Drop it Ron" Hermione said calmly and then went back to her book. Ron shot her a glance. After Dumbledore's funeral, things had changed an awful lot between them. Both had become awkward to each other, but neither confessed anything of any sort. It was mutually accepted and known that they liked, and maybe loved each other. Everyone around knew too. But neither said anything to the other. Ron was waiting for the perfect time, and he knew Hermione would never say it on her own.

Still, things were going on fine. They were both cooped up with finding the Horcrux that lay in Hogwarts. Romance could wait for later.

The table felt silent again, and the only noise that could be heard was that of forks and knives clattering. Ordinarily, the Gryffindors had something or the other to talk about, but now no one felt the need for a conversation. The current situation of the wizarding world weighed heavily on all of them. Those who came back missed their friends who didn't, and were constantly worried about their families.

Ginny however, could never really stand silence. Dark times or not, she needed people to talk around her. The dull mood of the table brought back memories that Ginny had learned well to ignore. It made her remember the dull silence of the Chamber. And Tom's voice.

"So, any plans for the day?" she began casually. Some people looked at her, welcoming the cheerfulness in her voice, which they knew was fake.

Neville however, was the only one to speak back. "I was planning to go to the greenhouses and check on the Bubotubers." Ginny nodded. Neville had told them about how Professor Sprout needed help in growing the Bubotubers for the valuable pus. She had specially requested for his help, and it was perhaps one of the few times when Neville actually spoke with pride in his voice.

"What about you?" he inquired.

Ginny shrugged. She didn't know what to do really. It was as if sixth year had left her with a completely new world and scenario. Her friends had decided not to come to Hogwarts. Luna was around, but she was not exactly the best company. Harry was ignoring her after their break up last year. And though it was getting rather annoying, Ginny decided to let the topic be. She couldn't talk to Ron and Hermione either, who were on some super secret mission they wouldn't tell her about.

It annoyed her greatly when they acted this way. Hadn't she helped them out at the Ministry? And last year? And now suddenly she had become a baby of the group. And Harry was her overprotective ex-boyfriend, who she was sure still had feelings for her but would never show it.

"I don't know," she said, but not with a little venom in her voice. "I'll be around, as usual. Nothing much to do" She glanced resolutely at the Trio. Hermione gave her an apologetic look, but Harry and Ron didn't even look up.

_Great, are they dumb or something?_ She thought angrily, but turned back to her plate.

Days at hogwarts had become prolonged and quite boring. She didn't even know how all the four of them ended up in Hogwarts all over again. she was sure last year the Trio was in no mood to return back to Hogwarts. At least Harry was planning to go to Godric's Hollow. And Ron and Hermione would surely follow.

But just after Fleur's wedding, things changed. Professor Lupin had a talk with Harry and the next thing Ginny knew, Harry insisted upon returning to Hogwarts.

She wasn't dumb. This had just nothing to do with studies whatsoever. No, there was something else going on with them, and they just wouldn't tell her.

_Well, I'm going to find it out today. That's Final!_

-----

It was an hour after lunch that they all ended up in the common room, getting ready for the practice session. The Trio however, was huddled up in a conversation, and Ginny, was clearly not invited. Usually, Ginny left it at that. If she wasn't invited, she wouldn't go. But today was not the usual day. Resolutely, she walked towards the group, dragged a chair and seated herself.

"But that is not possible! I mean- Ginny, this is a private discussion" Ron said midsentence upon seeing her.

Ginny made no move. Instead, she said with a forced calm, "I know."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And? Its private! which part did you not get?" he said, a little more loudly.

"I got it all, alright. But I wont go. I want to be a part of whatever you guys are doing too." The forced calm still played in her voice.

"Ginny, this is not-"Ron began heatedly, but Harry cut him off.

"Ginny, you should stay out of this. It's not your concern" he said to her, in a tired voice, not meeting her eyes.

And that, flared her up in an instant.

"None of my business?" she hissed coldly, "After whatever I've helped you guys with, none of my business? I'm not a baby Harry! Stop treating me like one! Just because I'm Ron's younger sister does not mean I have to be protected all the time!"

"Just go Ginny!" Ron was now on the verge of yelling at her, "This is not a game we're playing. It's dangerous!"

Ginny swerved to him, her face was flushed with anger, and she wanted nothing better than to hex Ron at the spot. "You, are talking about danger? The spider terrified Ron? I know its no game you all are playing! I am not stupid Ron! I know the risk! I am just asking you to let me in! I'm tired of being the fourth wheel of all conversations. I'm tired of being ignored! I, unlike you, have gone through much worse things !"

Ron sat there, for once, open-mouthed. He seemed shocked at his sisters little speech. Seeing the situation, Hermione however spoke in.

"No one denies what you have done Ginny. You know that."

"So then? What is the problem? Do you think I can't handle secrets? Or that I cant help you guys face…"she took in a deep breath and then pronounced but not with a shudder, "V-Voldemort?"

All three of them looked at her, slightly surprised. Ginny had never, never ever spoken Voldemort's name. Until now.

She turned back to Harry. A pleading note almost covering her voice. "Harry, he destroyed a year of my childhood. He's haunted me ever since. I loathe Tom! I loathe…V-Voldemort. I want to help you guys destroy him! Let me be a part of this! Give me the chance I deserve Harry!"

And for the first time in days, Harry turned to observe her closely. Ginny looked at him in what she hoped was a defiant yet in a sincere way. She knew it would be very very tough to let her into everything, but then, when the whole world was in danger, Ginny was too. And instead of dying locked up in her house, she preferred dying the better way. By fighting it out.

Harry finally let out a defeated sigh and then closed his eyes, slumping back on the sofa, "Alright."

"What! What do you mean by alright Harry?" Ron jumped up angrily. "she can't handle such things! She could die! Are you crazy?"

Hermione shook her head at Ron's outburst. "Ron, sit down. He knows what he is doing. And I trust Ginny to handle whatever we are handling. For now anyway."

Ron glared at Hermione and then back at Harry, then muttered with a shake of his head, "I just don't like this." Without a word more, he walked away.

-------

"So, what _are_ you guys up to?" Ginny asked a later, as they rested in front of the fire after the final class. She was brimming with million questions, but was trying to be patient.

Hermione had gone up to talk to Ron and she had returned with a defeated look on her face. "He's being a jerk! Won't open the door, wont answer. Its so stupid!" And they had decided it was best to let Ron be. That continued throughout practice as well, and now, Hermione was just too annoyed to let Ron even be mentioned.

Harry and Hermione shared a look with each other at Ginny's question. It was a long story, and Harry knew he had to begin. Slowly and in quite detail, he told Ginny about the prophecy, Dumbledore's classes the previous year, the horcruxes and everything he could really remember. When he finished, Ginny looked a bit stricken."Oh." Was all she could manage.

Harry laughed rather hollowly. "It does make an interesting story."

"So, that's why we weren't telling you about this. Look at you! You look like you've just seen a Wyvern or worse." Hermione added jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Ginny gave her a hint of a smile, which looked rather painful and then said, "So, Tom was not a memory? But the actual thing?"

Harry nodded.

She took in a deep slightly shuddering breath at the news. It was long ago! Forget it!

"And you say only four horcruxes survive till date?" she added.

"Five," Corrected Hermione, "Something from the four founders, and the snake that Voldemort has." The news sunk in slowly, and Ginny nodded dumbly.

She found her voice minutes later though. "But. what does this have with coming back to school then? I thought you guys were going to search for the rest of those Horcruxes."

Hermione nodded, with a wry smile on her face. "That is just what we are doing."

When Ginny gave her a dumb look, Harry proceeded to explain. "Remember, the meeting I told you? Professor Dumbledore meeting Voldemort when he came to ask for the Defence position? Well Dumbledore told me Voldemort had an intention of searching the grounds that night, to find the relics of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that might be hidden in the school."

Harry paused, as if mulling over something, and Ginny waited with bathed breath, suspecting she knew some part of what came next.

"And," he began finally, "Dumbledore said Voldemort never had a chance to actually do anything of that sort. But, we think Voldemort might have been able to lay his hands on the Ravenclaw relic."

Ginny looked at the pair in front her skeptically. There was no reason to what they were saying! Dumbledore knew his school inch by inch. Why would he not know about such a thing?

"You have any proof to that?" she asked them.

Here,Hermione quipped in. Her eyes had a momentary gleam of triumph in them, and it was easy to understand she was the one to get the next part done.

"It wasn't easy gathering proof, and we really haven't found hundred percent proof yet, but it's just like putting two and two together. You see, after we returned back from Hogwarts, Harry decided that he should manipulate the bond between him and Voldemort, just like Voldemort did. We sort of succeeded in that, and Harry began digging into Voldemort's memory slowly. He could get glimpses of things here and there. And once, he got a glimpse of Voldemort in the forbidden forest, apparently pleased with whatever work he had to do.

Then, we researched the old records of Hogwarts for any sort of rumors to Ravenclaw having a secret chamber just like Slytherin. None of the books had information though," Hermione informed Ginny rather sullenly," but when we were, er,sifting through things in the restricted section, I found this book on secret passageways and stuff in Hogwarts. "

Hermione paused apparently to catch a breath. But Ginny had known her for ages, and could bet on the fact that she was trying hard to contain herself from gloating.

"The book had a extra blank page in it, in the end, and it was by sheer luck that we found a minuscule note referring to it. When we made the page reveal itself, it was talking about a secret place of Ravenclaw's. Apparently, Ravenclaw was not only very intelligent, but also highly gifted with divination skills. Not fake ones like Trelawney either." She added with a derisive snort.

"So anyway, it said she built a place to hold her most prized possession, and protected it fiercly.And it hinted that the place might be in the forbidden forest. She placed the- thing - so that it could be discovered later, but seldom talked about it and so very few people do actually know about it." Hermione ended with a smile.

"But Hermione, the story sounds ridiculous! Why on earth would Rowena Ravenclaw build a secret chamber with the intention of making it known?" Ginny was sure there was a glitch in the story. Things seemed too easy over here.

"Because she was good at Divination." replied Hermione simply, making Ginny scowl when she was not enlightened by the news.

Hermione sighed. "Think Ginny! Divination! Means she knew what the future carried! She might've found a future cause for making that place! It had to be a secret place and yet known too for whatever Ravenclaw intended."

"You make no sense. At all." Ginny finally conceded after a moment.

Hermione gave up, waving her hands about in the air in defeat, and Harry decided to step in.

"I admit is sounds a bit far-fetched, but if you think over it, it does make sense. Only if Ravenclaw had this place made would Voldemort be in the forbidden forest that night. Him being satisfied means a serious thing Gin. It means he obviously got what he wanted. There is no harm in trying this theory out. I mean, whatever reasons Ravenclaw might have had, if the place exits, it might be holding the Horcrux."

Ginny was still shaking her head. "But how can you be so sure that the Horcrux is still in that place? If Voldemort found the relic, he wouldn't be crazy enough to leave it there."

"Well, that's the point here! He did! Dumbledore did not mention him taking anything from Hogwarts! No one saw him do it too. And chances are that he might have left the Horcrux there because of the simple fact that to date, no one has discovered the place." Hermione pointed out.

"And Voldemort found the place, caught hold of the thing, made it a Horcrux, left it there and went back? He didn't even kill anyone right there, in that place to tear his soul apart!" Ginny exclaimed, getting agitated now.

Hermione and Harry were playing at a really farfetched idea. She had thought they would have something concrete to come back to hogwarts for. But here was a case of sheer stupidity. Or maybe a case of not telling her everything.

Harry sighed. "That is one problem we have to figure out still. We don't have any records of anyone dying that night at Hogwarts. But it is possible, "Harry hesitated, "Maybe he didn't exactly kill the person here? He might've killed the person before and found a way to come here and create a Horcrux."

Ginny looked like she still didn't buy it.

"Look. I know this is not exactly the best of piecing things together or whatever. But I feel we should give it a shot. Just explore the area once maybe?" he suggested tiredly.

Ginny shrugged. "If that's what you want. When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow night after dinner. If we find nothing, We'll leave Hogwarts." Hermione had a determination in her voice. It was going to be a personal insult to her if her hunch proved wrong. not to mention, a terrible stupid waste of time. And she wanted it to be none.

-------

It hadn't taken much time for Kara to rush up to her Dormitory and taken out the locket in the safety of her magically curtained bed. And now she was surveying the beautiful piece of jewelry in the dimmed light of her wand.

The locket was white gold and sapphire. Kara wasn't shocked to see that. Infact, she would've been shocked if her experience had left her with a different colored locket. The silver of the locket formed tasteful vines around the big center sapphire. The leaves of the vines occasionally adorned minuscule pearls that gleamed rainbow colors in the light. There was nothing really spectacular in the craftsmanship of the locket. Infact, Kara had seen a better collection of jewellery possessed by her mother.

And in reality, the locket would've been plain, had there not been a tiny disturbing detail in it. The big sapphire in the center of the locket possessed a swirling mist within it. A deep blue and thick mist. Kara surveyed every inch of the locket closely. Nothing else caught her eye. Kara set the locket beside her, her mind trying to figure out why exactly she had received this thing from the statue. Why didn't Draco get the locket instead?

Draco. Kara sighed. She didn't even know where to begin thinking about what she was doing today. Suddenly, Draco seemed so much more than her best friend. He seemed so much more to Kara. A faint tingle was spreading through her body as she thought about his eyes.

And that scared her.

She sat up in her bed. _Am I dumb? This is not what I must be thinking about. Draco is a friend! A friend! A FRIEND!_

A small voice in her head however told her that may not be true. Kara tried to shut it out of her mind. She hated to think what would happen if her feelings became stronger. Even if they ended up liking each other immensely and getting into a relationship, things would never be the same. And Kara shuddered to think of the time if everything fell apart.

_But you could give it a try_

"No!" she whispered in terror. She would not do anything. No matter how good it felt to have Draco around. to… _stop! you perverted brain! stop! Arrêt!_

Kara froze. Where did that come from? She was in France for her childhood alright, but only for a few years...and she never learnt French properly. And in fact, even now, she could hardly get the accent.

"Mon Dieu!" Kara clutched her throat. This voice was not hers. "Aide! quelqu'un! Ce n'est pas moi!"

It was getting worse. The voice emitting from her throat seemed distinctly familiar, throaty and more controlled, but she knew it would never be her voice. Kara looked around helplessly, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. She obviously couldn't ask for help, her dialect didn't allow it.

Panicked, she went back to her bed. Maybe this was all a dream. As Kara began to lay down, lost in her fright, something hot touched her hip. She jerked up, turning to the object.

"Non!" Kara whispered in a terrified voice. The locket on her bedside was burning with bright blue color. Just looking at it made something in Kara twist. It looked unearthly, beautiful in an almost sinister way.

_The locket is doing this! But how?_

Despite her fear, she reached out slowly to the locket. The thing frightened her and amazed her. And right now, the amazement had gotten better of her fear. As soon as the locket reached her hands however, it stopped burning. But it kept blazing, now the light turning a startling white. Kara could feel her energy drain with the locket.

Yet she didn't want to leave the locket. It was vibrating slowly in her hand. Kara closed her eyes, trying to stop her energy from draining way. Almost immediately, the locket stop vibrating.

"Thank Merlin." She whispered out in relief.

_Wait a minute! Was that English?_

"I can speak properly again?" she asked out loud slowly. Sure enough, the voice she heard was hers again, speaking English. Kara took in a deep breath and smiled shakily. She wasn't sure of what had happened, but everything was okay now. Her gaze shifted to the locket.

It took her a moment to register what was in her hand. The locket had changed. The mist swirling inside was yellowish, and the stone was yellow. _What happened to this thing?_ Kara decided she had had enough. The Ravenclaw room needed a visit again.

-------------

A/N: so alright, anyone who knows French can probably guess that I'm no great shakes at it. So pardon any mistakes please!

Read and review as usual! The next chapter is on its way!

**Translations:**

Arrêt! – Stop!

Mon Dieu!_ – _My God!

Aide! quelqu'un! Ce n'est pas moi! – Help! Somebody! This is not me!

Non – no


End file.
